disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Carla Delgado
'Carla Delgado '''is Victor Delgado's daughter and the tertiary antagonist in the second season of the Disney Channel animated series ''Elena of Avalor. Background Personality Like her father, she is extremely ruthless as shown when she does anything to help her father get what he wants and doesn't care who she hurts to ensure this. Being a teenager, she also frequently shows the awkwardness that can accompany being at that age, plus other signs of immaturity such as a bad temper, and is also very spoiled. Despite her flaws and maliciousness, Carla does care about her family, as she is loyal to her father, joins her mother in a loving embrace when they are reunited, and expresses delight over her parents being together again. Role in the series Carla first appears in "King of the Carnaval" when she and her father arrive at Avalor Palace to steal the Crown Jewels of Avalor. After getting Elena to show them the Royal Treasury of Avalor, Carla steals the key from a sentry and gives it to her father. As per the plan, Carla keeps the Royal Family distracted by helping them with their Carnaval Float. After Victor blackmails Chancellor Esteban into helping them, Carla is surprised when it's Elena who comes out with the jewels. Victor has Esteban get them back and Victor takes control of the float to give the Royal Family a bumpy ride. When Esteban comes back with the jewels, Carla notes that Esteban doesn't have the tiara to which Esteban explains that Elena's wearing it. Victor tells Carla to get rid of the others which she does by unhooking the float. Carla then takes the tiara from Elena who Victor imprisons along with Esteban. However, their escape is stalled by the Carnaval Parade long enough for Elena and Esteban to initiate a chase. They are soon apprehended by the Avalorans and banished from Avalor forever by Elena. However, Victor assures her they will find a way to return for the tiara. She returned in Realm of the Jaquins alongside her father, who is now helping Shuriki in her plot to re-conqueror Avalor. Between "The Jewel of Maru" and "Royal Rivalry", Carla, along with Victor becomes a wanted criminal. In "A Spy in the Palace" Shuriki gives Carla a potion to make her look like a stranger. Following their plans, Carla takes the name Rita and pretends to be Armando's 'cousin'. She tries to sabotage Naomi's festival planning. She tries to make off with Queen Lucia's carnaval tiara again but fails. However, she does not get caught, staying in the palace under her Rita guise and awaiting the next opportunity to steal the tiara. Vìctor and Carla are turned into malvagos by Fiero in "The Race for the Realm" and continue to serve Shuriki until her death in "Song of the Sirenas". They are reunited with Carla's mother Ash Delgado in "Snow Place Like Home", with Carla ecstatic that they have become a happy family again. In "Naomi Knows Best", Victor, Ash, and Carla set up a trap for Elena by having a brainwashed King Joaquín write a forged letter to her, lying that Victor and Carla have been captured in his kingdom. Once Elena arrives there with Esteban and Mateo, Ash reveals herself and imprisons Esteban, Mateo, and Joaquín in a cell. She and her family plan to extract the magic inside Elena into the Scepter of Night's jewel, which will kill her, and use a spell on Elena that forces her to go with them. Gabe and Naomi ambush them, but Ash is easily able to defeat them, and plans to have Carla perform the magical spell with her, as she is a more powerful malvago than Victor, much to Victor's frustration, whom Ash entrusts with guarding the cells. By the evening, Ash and Carla have tied up Elena abord a ship, and once the full moon arrives, they begin performing the spell. When she hears noise, Carla goes outside to check, where Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe defeat her and steal her tamborita. Mateo also manages to destroy the Scepter of Night's jewel before Ash can finish performing the spell. Ash tries to blast Mateo, but he is able to shield himself and Carla from her attack. In spite of her failure and the loss of her and Carla's tamboritas, Ash escapes with Carla by jumping into the water below. Carla is unwilling to leave Victor (who had been imprisoned for his crimes) behind, but Ash assures her that they'll come back for him eventually. Gallery Ep22RealmOfTheJaquins23.png Ep22RealmOfTheJaquins60.jpg Royal Rivalry 11.png Royal Rivalry 13.png Carla drinks Shuriki's potion.png|Carla drinks Shuriki's potion Carla transformed.png|Carla fully transformed into the perfect disguise The two faces of Carla Delgado.png|But her reflection will always show her true self Carla disguised as Rita.png|"The name's Rita." Rita flirts with Mateo.jpeg Science Unfair 9.png Science Unfair 8.jpg Shuriki, Fiero, Victor & Carla attack.png Song of the Sirenas 31.jpg Song of the Sirenas 33.jpg Song of the Sirenas 34.jpg Song of the Sirenas 38.jpg Song of the Sirenas 41.jpg Cruz & Vestia fed up with Victor & Carla's abuse.png Cruz & Vestia toss the Delgados off.png Snow Place Like Home 6.png Snow Place Like Home 8.png Snow Place Like Home 9.png Delgado family reunion.png Three wizards have elena.jpeg Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Thieves Category:Hispanic characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards Category:Henchmen